Ramil Scofflaw
is the leader of the Faith Organization group Athletica and an ace pilot, codenamed .Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Enemy Forces 3Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Enemy Forces 4 Etymology A Scofflaw is a cocktail including whisky, dry vermouth, dash bitter and grenadine syrup. Appearance Ramil Scofflaw has blonde hair and brown skin.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Enemy Forces 1 Personality Ramil is fiercely devoted to Athletica's cause and is willing to sacrifice her life and the lives of many others in order to destroy the Technopics and revive the . Background Ramil's background is largely unknown, however she is known to have established herself as one of the few ace fighter pilots in the world, under the codename Rocket Icarus. Chronology Purge of Technopics On the first day of the Technopics, Ramil received a report from her subordinate Iris Aggravation about the Legitimacy Kingdom's attack on the Information Alliance's shootathlon athlete and the Capitalist Corporations' interference. Iris considered the possibility that three forces coming to blows might cause trouble, but Ramil told her that interfering would reveal their existence too soon, ordering her to dig for further details so they could determine if they could use it for the Blank.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Enemy Forces 1 The next day, Iris confirmed with Ramil that the Capitalist Corporations had saved an Information Alliance on the first day and that the Legitimacy Kingdom had changed their target to them out of revenge, carrying out another attack before the second day began. Considering that the Legitimacy Kingdom wouldn't make a ceasefire announcement over the unofficial attack, the possibility of the attacks continuing and the transport routes, Ramil decided to use it for the Blank.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Enemy Forces 2 After the Blank was carried out on the third day, Iris reported to Ramil the loss of the Blank assault members and the motel they were using. Ramil told Iris that they would continue the operation, redistributing their resources and exploiting the hole in the Olympia Dome's defense network. She detailed the plan to take over the Ocean Substation, highlighting that they couldn't stretch it beyond the 20 minutes after the initial attack, needing to take over the Ocean Substation and strike the blow against the Object while information was still confused. She told Iris that her skill and the program in her computer were needed to weaponize the laser. Iris replied that she understood, adding that they couldn't allow the peaceful festival created by their culture to be sullied any further. Ramil then swore that they would bring that festival back. Ramil and a group attempted to take over one of the Ocean Substations but were caught in a firefight with Mariydi Whitewitch.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 4Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 6 As the firefight progressed, she contacted Iris on one of the other substations which they had seized. Iris urged her to escape as soon as possible, saying that they'd do the work and that they'd need her planning abilities in the future. After Ramil escaped via Harpuiai, Iris and her group fired on the substation with the laser from their one.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 7 When Ramil landed, Iris reported on the status of the Ocean Substations, the disruption in the Olympia Dome's information network and the output of the weaponized laser.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Enemy Forces 4 When Mariydi Whitewitch engaged Athletica's Harpuiai in one of their fighters, Ramil decided to fight her with her own Harpuiai, despite Iris's suggestion that they send other pilots while holding her in reserve to protect her command abilities, telling her there wouldn't be a next time for them.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 2Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 3 Ramil made use of a microwave weapon to gain the upper hand during the dogfight,Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 4Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 5 however Mariydi managed to use her Harpuiai's VTOL capabilities and an optical illusion, together with the loss of radar from the microwaves, to trick her into overtaking her before shooting her down.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 6Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 7Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 8 Ramil didn't eject and was killed as her fighter was destroyed. Skills and Abilities Ramil is skilled at the controls of a fighter plane and is known as one of the world's few ace pilots. As the leader of Athletica, she also has good commanding abilities.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 3 References Category:Characters Category:Faith Organization Category:Deceased Category:Female